


“Wakatoshi, put it in.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Wall Sex, beta tendou satori, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Ushijima is in rut and fucks Tendou good and hard 😌
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 22
Kudos: 586
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Special (by Skrauch)





	“Wakatoshi, put it in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rah
> 
> Based off of love is an illusion’s latest chapter ✌️

Ushijima wiped the sweat form his forehead the umpteenth time, he groaned at the feeling of the sweat build up all around his body. He was puzzled by his sudden change in body temperature and fever. Usually colds or flus would just come and go and cause no hassle. But this felt worse than just a flu or common cold. 

“Sir, I think you should go home.” Goshiki, his secretary, advised, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. ”I will finish the rest of the paperwork.” He reassured, removing the documents from his boss’ table and gathering them up in his arms. 

“If there is any trouble, contact me.” Ushijima listened without any protest, his body couldn’t handle an argument. But his body yearned for something and he didn’t understand what. 

He realised what his body and mind had been consumed by when his husband greeted at the door. The instant he felt his hands on his chest, he knew Tendou was in trouble. 

“Satori, get out of here.” Ushijima demanded, pushing away the beta before he could respond to his touch. 

“You don’t look well, Toshi. I’m not going.” He argued, embracing the Alpha even though he told him no. 

Ushijima pushed the redhead against the wall and breathed heavily. “I can’t hold back.”

“Toshi let me get your suppressants!” Tendou tried to push the muscular man off of his body, but it was no use. An alpha in rut strength could not compare to one of a mere beta. 

“No. I want you.” Ushijima whined, kissing up his long neck till he reached his ear and licked around the shell. 

“I’m not an omega, I can’t help you.” Tendou mentioned, trying his best to get the Alpha back to his senses, knowing he will regret this after his rut is over. 

“But then why do I want to be in you so badly?” He whispered against his ear, letting out a deep groan as he started to unzip his trousers and pull off his clothes. 

“Toshi~” Tendou moaned as he felt one of his nipples get fondled with. His hips jolted forward as he felt Ushijima’s knee press against his groin. 

“Please let me be inside you.” 

Tendou couldn’t deny the desperate expression the man had on his muscular body glistened with sweat. 

Ushijima pressed his lips against his as he undid his jeans and pulled out his cock, giving it a few tugs. The kiss was sloppy and inconsistent but Tendou was more turned on by the neediness of his Alpha; he’s never seen him so desperate for his touch. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him forward till their chests were pressed together and they could feel the beating of each other’s heart as the kiss deepened. 

“Toshi~!” Tendou moaned, each letter dripping off his tongue like honey. 

“Satori, I can’t hold back anymore.” 

Ushijima spat on his fingers and touched the tips of his finger against his entrance, sliding two in. He whispered praises in his ear as he felt Tendou stretch around his fingers and the sweet sensation of his soft walls. Tendou held tightly on his back, scratching his fingers across his solider blades as Ushijima’s finger’s edges their way to his prostate. 

Roughly Ushijima inserted a third finger even though his hole was not ready for such a stretch, Tendou held back a scream and muffled it with a moan. Holding tightly on the man’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling. Carefully Ushijima stretched his fingers outward and wiggled them around inside of him, little mewls and whimpers bubbled out of Tendou’s mouth. The pleasure was too good to not voice. 

“Wakatoshi put it in.” 

With that simple demand, Ushijima switched his fingers for his cock. Slamming it straight in without giving the beta no time to adjust. Tightly he held on his hips, pushing them on the wall as he fucked his hole relentlessly. 

“I love you, Satori.” Ushijima blurted out, travelling his tongue to the side of his neck, usually where alphas bit their omega to create a pair. Unexpectedly Ushijima bit down on his neck, his teeth digging into his skin causing it to rip a little. Blood poured from the side of the beta neck, Tendou slapped his hand against his mouth to prevent a loud pained cry from coming out. He knew Ushijima was not in his right mind, but he didn’t know he would go to this extent.

“I wish you could have my children. I would love to create another thousand of you in this world.” The alpha moaned out. 

Tendou fought back the tears, his words hurt deeper than he imagined. “I wish I-I could too.” He gulped out, placing his head on his shoulder blade and crying against his shoulder. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He added, wrapping his arms tighter around the beta and squeezing him. His body started to ease out of the rut.

However this did not stop him from moving his hips at a harsh pace, keeping a good rhythm of fucking him hard and deep. Thinking he could fuck a baby into the beta. His mouth never left the beta’s irresistible body, his tongue stroked over his sensitive nipples and his lips sucked on the places he was most sensitive. He placed bite marks all over his slim body, he left welting bites around his nipples, on his shoulder blades and anywhere Ushijima could consume. 

“You can cum inside.” Tendou moaned out, stroking the back of the Alpha’s neck. He planted a kiss on his lips as his body neared to its release. “Ngh-Toshi-Toshi!” He chanted out as he cummed on both their chest. 

“Ahh-Fuck!” Ushijima grunted out, spreading the beta’s cheeks apart to get one last look at his dick slamming in and out as he cummed deep inside him. Splattering all his substance all over his insides. 

-

Ushijima woke up feeling sticky and not very well rested, his head throbbed and his bones axhed. Sluggishly he turned his head over to the side where Tendou usually spelt, his eyes widened and his stomach sank. 

“Satori!” He shouted in panic, guilt rushing throughout his body. “I’m so sorry.” He added, dropping to the side of the bed to get a better look at his lover’s condition. 

“You’re finally back to your senses.” Tendou groggily chuckles, bringing a weak hand up to stroke the Alpha’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ushijima choked. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I’m unable to have your children.” Tendou closed his eyes and looked away from him.

“I don’t care about having children, it would be nice to have one with you but I’m happy with just you.” Ushijima reassured, running his fingers through the thick red locks that flattened against his forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
